Talk:30-Stockton
About the bus? So, if this article is about the specific bus, it should be at the vehicle's number 5157, not at the name of the route. Kennelly (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :This article appears to me to be about the bus route, not a specific bus with a specific number. It just mentions that at one particular date and time, that specific vehicle was serving that route. -- Renegade54 (talk) 23:14, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Then at least to me the category is somewhat odd, as it is not about a type or specific vehicle. Kennelly (talk) 16:14, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair point. I've changed the category. As for the rename suggestion, I'm not sure an individual bus should get an an article just because we know its number, but if it does, that doesn't really mean there shouldn't be an article on the bus route. So a rename doesn't seem like the correct way of dealing with this issue, at most a second article should be created for 5157. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I might support an article. It could be compared to creating an article for something like the Jovian Run and not creating a separate article for the starship that took it (if there ever was said to be a ship that takes it; there isn't now). :::But I wonder; would it be akin to creating an article for each specific car of a type named after the characters on its license plate? So an article for "Honda Accord" and "E5A 7CB" (license plate of specific car - again hypothetical).--LauraCC (talk) 20:44, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Also: I suppose we could have a category for routes and put both the Jovian run and this there. Or just an article for bus route. --LauraCC (talk) 21:10, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah the licence plate thing is the one I'm worried about. But really, we haven't made articles for cars before, probably because there's a difference between a name and an identification. And really this whole issue started with a misunderstanding that the article was about the bus rather then the route - so we can actually open a can of worms and start treating individual cars like starships (complete with unnamed cars pages for those where we can't find an identification number, it only makes sense), or we could consider this issue closed at this point. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::It's mentioned at Bus. Perhaps we could find out what model of bus it was/who made it. As it takes place in 1986 and was filmed then, it's reasonable to assume that the same company who made it in the real world also did so in the canon universe. Hey Cap, what about my second comment above re routes? --LauraCC (talk) 21:44, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: Huh, there already is. Maybe include the bus number as a redirect to the page? --LauraCC (talk) 16:28, March 15, 2016 (UTC)